Revealed
by Numair's Magelet2
Summary: *Updated* Did you ever wonder what the deal was with Perin (Daine's ex)? Well this is what would've happened if the ROTG never happened and if Perin and Daine were still together. Don't worry D/N fans! It's PG-13 for now.... lol it'll prolly change! R/R!
1. Disclaimer!

Ok I hope this is good for the whole story!  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own any of the characters from Tamora Pierce's creative mind!  
  
Well now that that's over and done with, please proceed to my story! 


	2. Dreams And Surprises

Hey everyone Jen here! Guess what?!?! This is my first Fanfic ever!!!!!! Isn't it exciting to be able to critique a newbe! And hey I don't care what you say about my story! I want to hear all opinions, good or bad! SO GIVE A ME A REVIEW!!!!!!! Lol thanks a lot for reading it!  
  
Chapter One: Dreams and Surprises  
  
He walked through the stables, searching. Not quite sure what he was looking for, so he kept walking on.  
  
He saw a lone lean figure leaning on a stall door, waiting. She sauntered over to Numair and wrapped her arms around him, just before she firmly placed her lips on his. He responded like he knew what was going on, like this was an ordinary thing. He stroked her soft brown curls, before he straightened from his kiss.  
  
Suddenly he realized what he was doing. Those curls, that figure. It was Daine! He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but lower his head to kiss her back. Before he knew it Daine was pulling him up into the loft on the stable.  
  
***********************  
  
Numair Salamin woke up abruptly, sweating. Swearing as he saw what time it was, he slowly got out of bed.  
  
'Oh god not another one,' Numair thought as he recalled the dream. For some strange reason he's been having them for the past few weeks. Not that he minded, they were quite. "lovely" it was just that it was Daine! His student, his friend!  
  
"I need to talk to her," Numair said to himself while finishing his last preparations of getting ready.  
  
Leaving his suite and heading towards Daine's room, Numair's hope began to grow. 'What is she feels the same was as I do?' he thought silently, 'What if she's struggling at this very moment.'  
  
Turning the last corner, Numair thought, 'What if.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted though at the sight before him. There was Daine right outside her door where anyone could see her kissing someone else! Too shocked to do anything but run, Numair swiftly rushed away, but before the couple was out of site Numair glanced back to see who Daine's courter was.  
  
Perin.  
  
******  
  
You like it? Please give me you opinions! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Kisses And Arguments

Hey guys! Jen again! I hope you guys liked my first chapter. Well here goes another!  
  
DragonDaine: Thanks so much! LOL yes the teasing part comes from personal experience! Hehehehe *grins evilly* please keep reading!  
  
Nolaiel the Half-Elven: Thanks for your advice! I know it was short; I was just excited to get it out for people to read and couldn't write any more! LOL I know I love D/N fanfics too! Well keep reviewing if you have any more advice thanks!  
  
MegglesMagoo: LOL! Shut up Meg, you retard! LOL! You haven't even read it yet! Ttyl!  
  
Martini: Thanks so much for reviewing! Don't worry I LOVE D/N fanfics too! LOL! I hope that's a pretty good hint for you! LOL! Down with Perin!  
  
Chapter 2: Kisses and Arguments  
  
She might've called it a disappointment but who was she to judge. It's not like she had been kissed before.  
  
Daine was surprised as well. This was Perin she was kissing! The unromantic, comical palace clerk!  
  
'Well at least I had thought he was unromantic.' Daine thought. Remembering what had come before this, Daine recapped what lead to this.  
  
'Well there was him surprising me by asking to court me last week', Daine thought. 'Then tonight he just shows up at my door with a rose, just to surprise me even more by sweeping me up into a kiss!'  
  
A rustle disturbed her thoughts, making her open her eyes slightly, to see a tall, pony-tailed retreating from them.  
  
'Mithros,' Daine thought, 'Numair.'  
  
This wasn't exactly the way she would've liked him to find out that Perin was courting her. Daine quickly drew away from Perin, who made a disagreeing sound.  
  
"Daine," Perin's hoarse voice mumbled, while trying to push Daine through her open door to her room.  
  
Knowing his intentions, Daine quickly wiggled out of his grip.  
  
"No Perin, you only just started courting me a week ago!"  
  
Perin's blue eyes flashed angrily, scaring Daine, but quickly iced over.  
  
"Fine," He said sharply. "I have to get to work anyway, I'll see you at dinner." Without waiting for a response, Perin stormed off.  
  
Sighing at Perin's retreating form, Daine wondered what she should do. Try to find Numair to explain and apologize or give him time to cool off?  
  
'If I don't go right away he might think I don't care,' Daine thought to herself. 'I have to find him.'  
  
Daine found him in stables, saddling his gelding, Spots.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Daine inquired.  
  
"Yes," Numair responded. By the tone of his voice Daine could tell that he wasn't going to further explain.  
  
Knowing he was mad, Daine plunged into her apology speech she had prepared while looking for him. "Numair, I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you but I didn't really know how to approach the subject. Just try and see it from my point of view, 'Hey Numair. How's it going? Oh yeah by the way Perin's courting me now, just to let you know!' I wanted to tell you but I was just nervous of what your opinion of the whole thing would be." Daine stopped hoping Numair would answer her or at least look up from his horse at her. Not getting an answer, Daine sighed heavily, turned around and slowly began to walk away.  
  
"Daine, wait," Numair said suddenly. Daine turned around. "I forgive you but you shouldn't be nervous to tell me anything! We are friends."  
  
Relieved, Daine walked to Numair and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him warmly. Numair slowly wrapped his arms around Daine, perfectly content in this position. 'This feels so right, Numair thought. 'If only she'd realize it too,'  
  
But what Numair didn't know is that Daine was thinking the same thing. Mad her thinking of Numair that way she thought angrily, 'Stop it Daine! You're with Perin!' At that she untangled herself from Numair smiling.  
  
"Well I should get going, I'm meeting Perin for dinner," Daine said shyly. "I'll save you a seat?"  
  
"Sure," Numair said as he began to unsaddle his horse, who said to Daine, 'Thank Mithros, I did not want him riding me when he was in that state!'  
  
Daine walked away from the gelding towards her rooms, only to see Perin in the opening of the stables.  
  
"What the fuck was that with Numair, Daine?" He growled at her.  
  
****  
  
Meh, not much a cliffhanger. Oh and in case you don't get what he's talking about. It's the whole hug thingy. Ya, just thought I should tell you! Well review it! Or else.. Lol j/k! Hey tell all your friends about this story I want more readers! Ahhh! Lol I feel unloved with the number that I have! 


	4. Accusations and Roses

Me again! HA sucks for you all! LOL not quite! Well for all you reviewers out there who have told me to kill Perin, I must say it's not a bad idea! LOL! Well if you hated him from just those 2 little chapters before, you'll despise him even more after this one! lol perin sucks!  
  
**** Numair's Daine: lol I should shouldn't I? lol everyone would be so much happier!  
  
MegglesMagoo: lol good job! Much better review than last time you gweedo or is it Quito! lol sorry it's angry! I fixed it already. Lol I know the hug was weak but hey this fanfic is rated R isn't it? Lol don't worry there's more to come and I'm not telling you what's going on in this odd mind of mine! Oh and why the hell were you eating a waffle? CELERY, Meg, CELERY!!!!!!!!! LOL BFF!!!!!  
  
Sarjhoshino: Thanks a lot for your advice! I tried to put a little more detail into this chapter! R/R!  
  
Sudha: Well I'm gonna try to go as far with this as I can! I'm never going to just drop it! I hate those fanfics that are good but aren't finished and then you look at the last updated and it's like in 2000! Lol it gets me so mad! Lol *fuming*  
  
Imperial**Adastria: lmao! You're a funny one! lol damn you wine! Yes people are lazy! I am too but hey what are you gonna do about it? lol thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Martini: Thanks so much! I love getting reviews! I feel so loved! Lol well hope you like the next chapter too! Lol, no I'm still here, sry about taking so long, it's just that I was trying to make this chapter just right! R/R!!!! (please)  
  
Joe_Bob: lmao! Thanks a bunch joe_bob! You "kick ass" too!  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: You really think so??? Lol I feel so special now! Thanks! I'm going as fast as I can to do updates! Please keep R/R!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: AHHHH speed typing! Lol don't worry I'm going as fast as my brain can think, but I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Sure I'll check out your fanfic sometime!  
  
Fate: Thanks so much! I hope the whole story comes out ok and I don't ruin it somehow! Lol well thanx for reviewing! R/R!  
  
*Take deep breath* lol alrighty here's the next chapter! Finally!  
  
*****  
  
Accusations and Roses  
  
Daine was surprised by Perin's outburst. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Perin's cold eyes looked at her with disbelief while he said, "It hasn't even been a week and you already cheating on me with Numair!"  
  
"Cheating on you?" Daine said incredulously, anger rising as well. "With Numair? You're not even close! Not like you would care, but we had a fight and I was apologizing!"  
  
"Apologizing? Come on Daine, like I'm supposed to believe that when I find you in the arms of another man that it didn't mean anything," Perin said, his voice coming very close to a shout.  
  
Daine just fiercely looked at Perin before answering. "Well you should trust me enough to," she said lowering her voice to a harsh whisper, hoping Perin would do so as well. "I don't have to stand here and let you accuse me of things that never happened!"  
  
With that said, Daine walked swiftly walked around Perin, knowing that she'd lose her temper if she spent another minute with this man. But before she could reach the door a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist.  
  
Daine looked at Perin, amazed that he'd have the nerve to touch her after falsely accusing her the way he did.  
  
"Perin let go of me."  
  
"You didn't let me finish," Perin growled, "Don't you know it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."  
  
When Daine tried to shake off Perin's vise-like grip, he only tightened his hold.  
  
Wincing at his strength put into his hold, Daine breathlessly said, "Perin you're hurting me."  
  
Smirking, Perin opened his mouth to speak but suddenly noticed the sound around him. The horses were going crazy in their stalls, trying to get out; birds covered ever perch they could find, either if it was an old saddle or the beams that supported the stable roof. Several dogs had come in from the outdoor entrance to wonder what was causing Daine distress; at what they had found they began to pace back and forth, their canines unsheathed. Thousand of eyes of animals were on him, each daring him to step towards their Daine and to see what would happen.  
  
Before anything else could happen, Stefan, the horse hostler, sleepily climbed down the loft ladder, obviously awoken from an evening snooze, to answer the horses call.  
  
Spotting Perin and Daine, Stefan curiously asked, "Am I interruptin' ye?"  
  
Perin quickly removed him hand from Daine, as well as the angry look from his face, which was replaced with an innocent smile.  
  
"Of course not, I was just leaving." Perin innocently said. "Daine," he added with a touch of bitterness in his voice, "I'll see you in the mess hall in an hour." With that, Perin hurriedly walked out of the stable, carefully avoiding all the animals that still glowered at him.  
  
"All right there, Daine?" Stefan asked questioningly.  
  
Staring at her reddened wrist, Daine softly said, "Yes, Stefan, thank you."  
  
Noticing the horses were still in a frenzy around her Daine said, "Stefan, let me take of this it's my fault anyway." Stefan graciously accepted the offer and went back up to the loft to resume his nap.  
  
Daine had to calm down each of the animals at a time, so they were reassured that she was all right. Daine finally reached her own gray pony.  
  
The horse snorted, stating, 'Some keeper you've got there.'  
  
Daine sighed, 'What am I going to do, Cloud? I don't even know if this is going to work out. The last few days it seems that all Perin and I do is argue.'  
  
There was a pause, then the pony suddenly said, ' You don't love him.' It wasn't a question, more like a statement.  
  
"Mithros! Of course I don't! It's only been a week!" Daine shouted aloud, rather than using her animal sense, as if proving her point.  
  
'True,' Cloud said, 'but all I know is that you looked pretty cozy with Stork-man before.'  
  
Surprised by the sudden topic of Numair, Daine said, 'You're the second one to say that!' remembering that Stefan was nearby she began using her gift so that only cloud could here, . 'Why do you think that?'  
  
'Well horses have a sense you two-leggers seem to lack, even though that Perin of yours seemed to have hit the nail on the head.'  
  
'Are saying that I'm in lo-," before Daine could finish, the evening bell rang and Cloud reminded her people were probably expecting her in the Mess Hall.  
  
Knowing Cloud would probably bite her if she didn't obey, Daine reluctantly left the stables. But instead of heading towards the Mess Hall, she went to her rooms. She wasn't really in the mood to eat after everything that had happened that night.  
  
Daine found her room surprisingly quiet, it took her a moment to remember that Kitten was spending the night with Tkaa. Thinking that she couldn't stand anymore-unexpected visitors she closed the door, which she usually kept open for the animals.  
  
After Daine changed into her nightgown, opened her window, letting in the serene noises of the night.  
  
Sighing, Daine snuggled up in her window seat and thought about the things that Cloud had said about Perin and Numair. 'Yes, Perin and I have been quarrelling a lot recently but every couple does, I suppose. How am I supposed to know anyway? He is my first swain. But what about Numair?' The thought of her handsome teacher made shiver surprisingly. Smiling, Daine thought, 'Yes, I suppose I've always had a thing for Numair, but I never really thought of it as a possibility. To him I'm just his little magelet and nothing more.'  
  
Suddenly there was a quick rapping at her door, interrupting her thought. Frowning at the thought of company, Daine quickly tried to find her robe. After several minutes of looking for it, Daine snuggled into the soft fabric and opened the door. Instead of finding a guest, she found a single white rose and a note. Daine breathed in the rose's sweet scent before opening the note.  
  
After placing the rose on a nearby table, Daine read aloud, " I'm sorry I overreacted. I should be the one asking for forgiveness. Please accept my gift as an apology."  
  
Without taking time to understand the end of the note, Daine muttered, "Oh Perin." Putting her rose with the second one that Perin had gave her earlier that day before they kiss, Daine smiled and shut her door.  
  
But if Kitten had been there with Daine instead of with Tkaa that night, she would've revealed a certain shimmer of an invisibility spell in a corner near Daine's door.  
  
*****  
  
Ya, I know, it's a pretty stupid ending, but I had to end it somehow! Oh well, hopefully you know what I mean by the last paragraph. If you don't remember that in Emperor Mage kitten reveals Orzone when he was spying on Daine and Numair. Well thanks so much for reading! Remember to review please! 


	5. Numair's Problems and Ball Invitations

I'm so sorry that this took so long! It's just that my teachers don't understand that they aren't the only ones allowed to give projects! Eesh! I had like 8 to do all at once! Lol now that they're done with I seriously didn't know what I did before my life was taken over by school! But then I remembered my story! And a special thanks to the gweedo Meg! Lol without her my story wouldn't be edited and I wouldn't know which idea I should use! THANKS A BUNCH MEG! Anyway thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them so much! Well here are my comments to them!  
  
MegglesMagoo: You're such a gweedo, Meg! Lol! I definitely like your fanfic idea, but here's on tip, don't put in on the site! Lmao! I'm a nice one! Well I think you should write it, but then only let me read it! Keep reading dumb ass!  
  
Vulpes Lapis: Sorry but I don't know who you think it is! *Cough* numair! Who said that?!?!?! Lol thanks for writing! R/R!  
  
Crystal Mage: YAY! He should die! Lol no that's mean.. Hehehehehe  
  
Amanda: Don't worry; Numair has something in store for Perin.  
  
BojanglesBiscuit: Maybe. Check out this chapter and find out! You really think it's good? Wow, thanks, that makes me feel special! lol  
  
Sudha: No offense but actually she does USE her gift (which I had meant her powers are a gift I didn't mean it like Gift that Numair has or anything) because she can block out the animals if she'd like to so she has to use it to hear the animals. I know about people being mean and all but, you seemed to be like that too. Just a smidge! Sorry! I hope my answer doesn't turn you away from my story!  
  
ArizonaBay: Lol don't rip out your hair! I'm writing as fast as I can! AHHHH! Meh but it still may be awhile b/c I'm lazy too! (  
  
DragonDaine: lol! Torture? Wow! I didn't think it was that big of a cliffhanger! Lol hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: lol and I thought of it all by myself too! Aren't you proud??? Lol enjoy the next chapter!  
  
B.Bee: lol maybe. *grins evilly* don't worry you'll find out in this chapter if it was or not! Lol I do? Thanks! Lol you're so nice! Well thanks so much for the review! Byes!  
  
Now that that's all set, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
After angrily storming in, Numair slammed his door shut. From the impact, several bottles of herbs on his bookshelf fell to the floor. His anger slowly dissolving, Numair sighed and, using his magic, fixed the containers while the herbs placed themselves back into place.  
  
Once finished, Numair sand down into a large armchair, the only thing trying to comfort him. His problems were his own fault. Daine would've known the gift was from him if he had signed the card or if he's waited for her to open the door. His original plan was to wait for her, but as he waited her lost his nerve, quickly scribbled out a note and cloaked himself with invisibility. How could she have mistaken the rose as Perin's? Had she had a fight with him as well? "Perin." Every time he said or thought that name anger burned inside him. Jealousy, he hated to give into it, but he couldn't help it. He loved Daine; he had realized it when he'd seen her in Perin's arms. He wished it were him, who held her close, who tasted the sweet flavor of her lips.  
  
Then he thought of when she apologized to him and hugged him. How he struggled to control himself. It took all his will from digging his hands into her smoky hair and to draw her closer than really needed. While thinking his fervent thoughts, Numair slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
*************************************  
  
Daine woke peacefully the next day as the first rays of sun danced upon her eyelids. Seeing her two beautiful rose laying on a vase on her bureau, Daine smiled and thought of Perin. She continued her daydreaming, until the morning bell rudely interrupted them. Cursing towards the bell, even though she knew it couldn't hear her, Daine slowly rose out of her bed carefully so she didn't disturb any of the animals around her.  
  
After changing into a soft brown pair of breeches and a cream colored tunic, Daine put her hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Looking at the mirror, Daine declared herself decent and left to find Perin. She found him hunched over a pile of paperwork on the side of his meal, surrounded by the other palace clerks. Sneaking up behind him, Daine gave herself cheetah-like speed and snatched the papers away from him. Perin started to turn around, to see whom his thief was, but Daine met him half way, drawing him into a passionate kiss. Perin didn't respond. Daine hoped it was from shock. After a few seconds, Daine pulled away, disappointed.  
  
"Good morning, Perin," Daine said cheerfully, trying to lighten Perin's mood once more. Daine received a short snort from him. Confused Daine asked, "What's the matter Perin? You're acting like you're still mad at me!"  
  
"You do mean 'like you're still mad at me'? Of course, I'm still mad at you! I don't forgive people, who were practically cheating on me, over night," Perin hissed so the fellow clerks around him wouldn't here, just before he snatched his papers back from Daine.  
  
"But. What about the rose?" Daine curiously asked.  
  
"What rose?" Perin said, while glancing at the other people around him again.  
  
Suddenly Daine understood why he was being so quiet and unkind, he was embarrassed. 'He must not want to be confronted or reminded that he was the first to apologize, especially around the people he worked with,' Daine thought while hiding a smile. 'How cute. He must want me to apologize, pretending it was my fault. Ah well.'  
  
After sighing, Daine jumped into a dramatic fake apology, "Oh Perin, I'm so sorry! I deserve you! Please how could you ever forgive me?"  
  
After looking at Daine, stunned, Perin smirked and said, "Well that's more like it. And you're quite right sometimes you don't deserve me." Hoping he was just kidding, Daine let the last comment pass, not wanting to fight again. After getting some fruit, Daine sat down next to Perin and subconsciously thought to herself to keep Perin's gift from last night to herself. 'Our secret.' Daine thought giddily.  
  
Daine had just finished her fruit when Jonathan of Conte rose from his seat the top of the table. With this, everyone turned their attention to the black-haired king king. After clearing his voice, Jonathan announced, "I have just been informed that the king of Tyra will be paying us a visit in a fortnight. Which is a surprise to you as much as it is to me. So as required, we will be having a ball in honor of our guests the day they arrive. You are all invited and expected to be there. Please, enjoy the rest of your meal." With that, the king gracefully sat down and continued his meal, which was the cue for everyone else to continue theirs as well.  
  
Daine squealed excitedly and squeezed Perin's arm, saying, "Oh Perin! Can you believe it? Our first ball."  
  
Perin stared at her for a few seconds, before an evil smile crept onto his face. But he only allowed Daine to see it, before it vanished. It left Daine speculating, but Perin just innocently said, "I can't wait either. Make sure you look your best, even though I know it won't be that difficult." Without another word, Perin abruptly stood up and left the table.  
  
Watching Perin's retreating form Daine though 'Hmm. I wonder what's he's planning.'  
  
*****************************************  
  
Yes, I wonder what he's planning too! Lol! Actually, I know but I'm not going to tell you! Hehehehehe! Well only 1 way to find out! KEEP READING! Well please review! I didn't get as much reviews for the last chapter compared to the others! I'm just scared you guys aren't reading anymore ( eekers! Lol well make me feel special and write one! lol thanks a lot to you all! 


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, Jen here! I'm really sorry but I probably won't get another chapter up until next week or so because I have finals this week and I really really need to cram. Damn my dumbass mind! Lol well keep checking for the new chapter next week! Thanks!  
  
Jen 


	7. A Different Type of Stormwing

Hey everyone! Ok, a few days ago I just realized something, if I kept going with this story as just romance then it'd only have like 2 chapters left and I wanted it to be longer than that. So, I decided to make it a little juicer and put in some adventure! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Martini: Ya I did change the rating for now because there's nothing in it so far that should make it rated R, but if I do throw some stuff in then I'll change it back!  
  
BabyBreath: Wow you sure now how to make someone feel loved! Lol Well I already sent you an email saying my thanks so why say it again? Meh oh well! THANKS!  
  
Wildmage101: I'm not telling what he's planning! Hehehehe! But the bad part is that you won't find out for a few more chapters because as you'll see in this chapter some bad stuff occurs!  
  
Crazyhorsegirl88: lol ya I took a long time to update this time, but that's because I had A LOT of finals to study for! Well now it's summer vacation so hopefully I'll be able to write faster!  
  
TallemeraRane: lol thanks so much! He should die, huh? Well I'm not that mean though! Keep R/R! Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
B.Bee: Cuter? What have you dived into your books and found out? Lol that'd be cool! Well the ball is kinda on hold for the moment, as you shall see in this chapter! Thanks for the cool review!  
  
Kat: Ahhh! Here you go!  
  
MegglesMagoo: Hey gweedo or quito?!?! Whatever either one! Well how can there be action when she's still seeing Perin? Well just wait Meg, your dream will come true! You know the dream you've been having. lol! You better not say keep writing again or else I'll challenge you to football again and take you out! hehehe  
  
ShellyYW: Geezies! So many orders from people to keep writing! It's overwhelming! Well hope this one makes you happy!  
  
DemonKat: You really think so? Thanks! I'll try to keep it up! I'm just hoping I don't get writer's block any time soon!  
  
DragonDaine: I do? Hmm I didn't even see them! Well I'll ttyl! Oh and I still have to read your story! I can't wait!  
  
Kitten55: Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!  
  
Perin Hater: LMAO! Your pen name fits me perfectly! Lol hope that gives you a hint about what's to happen later on! YAY! I have talent! Lol sweet! Thanks a bunch! R/R!  
  
Tamsy + Daine: Thanks! I tried to go for an idea that no one else had used yet!  
  
Whish_U_were_here88: Hey what the hell does rnl mean??? People keep saying it to me! AHHH! Lol well ya I know Daine was kinda too happy and girly in the last chapter but she was just acting to make Perin not mad at her! Thanks for the review!  
  
Fantasy_ Girl: Eek I'm going as fast as my little brain can handle! AHH!  
  
WOW GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews! I think that's the most I've had so far! I really really appreciate them! I feel loved! Well, here's the next chapter. Just a warning, it's different from the others! I'm just trying something new!! Enjoy!  
  
A Different Type of Stormwing:  
  
Daine sat down in Thayet's boudoir, waiting for the queen to arrive. After several minutes of conversing with a sparrow that had flown through an open window, the queen gracefully strode in. Following her, were two servants carrying three dresses draped over their arms.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Daine," Thayet said, spreading her skirts around her as she sat down in the chair nearest to Daine. "It's just that Jonathan insists on having daily meetings about Ozorne. (A/N ok remember this takes place BEFORE ROTG) I don't see why though, it's just the same thing everyday. All we know is that he was last spotted in the Grimhold Mountains, but after that." The queen broke off after seeing the viselike grip Daine had on her chair, at hearing the ex-emperor's name.  
  
By then Daine was glaring at the floor, her gaze practically burning a hole in the wood. Just the thought of the previous emperor and now loose stormwing made her temper boil.  
  
"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Daine murmured angrily, without taking her eyes off the ground.  
  
Thayet just stared at Daine for a few moments, shocked. "Daine, I thought you had accepted this? Ozorne got away because of that Graveyard Hag, it had nothing to do with you. You can't interfere with the will of the gods."  
  
With this Thayet leaned over and loosened Daine's hold on the soft green chair that she sat on. Daine didn't resist because Thayet meant well but she really had no idea how she was feeling.  
  
Sighing, Daine put on a fake smile, "Thanks Thayet. Now, what's the reason you called me here?"  
  
Thayet's features suddenly brightened. "Oh! Right!" Beckoning to her servants who had been waiting, she said, "Now, since it's your first ball that you're to be escorted to, I thought I'd take the liberty of making you gorgeous for it."  
  
As she spoke, the servants held out the dresses to Daine, but all Daine could do was stare at them, awestruck. They were so fine and elegant.  
  
"Thayet, I can't possibly." But the queen didn't let her finish.  
  
"Nonsense. Of course, you can. There may be a law against refusing a royal gift," Thayet said jokingly. (A/N lol thanks to Two Princesses of Bamarre for the line!) "Now go try them on, I need to see which fits you best."  
  
Knowing that there was no way of winning this argument, Daine spent the next hour trying on the three different gowns. Every time the queen noticed something different, and made her try them all on again in order to make up her mind. Finally, right when Daine was beginning to get aggravated, Thayet settled on a pale lavender dress. Personally, Daine was grateful, it was her favorite out of the three. The straps wrapped around the top of arms, just below her shoulders, to meet the top of the dress, which was edged with lace. After looking at herself in the mirror, Daine was grateful that the dress was cut as just the right length, it didn't show anything unnecessary like many of the court ladies did. With Perin escorting her, she wasn't sure what his reaction would've been if she'd appeared in one of those dresses.  
  
Thayet happily sighed, satisfied, "Well, now that that's taken care of, run along. Oh, and you better take care of that dress, I had it specially made for you."  
  
After bowing, Daine started towards the door. But right before she reached it Thayet stopped her, "And Daine, just remember what I said about Ozorne. Alright?"  
  
With a weak nod, Daine left the queen's quarters. 'Thayet had to bring it up again didn't she?' Daine thought hastily. She had totally forgotten about the evil stormwing. 'She just doesn't seem to understand.'  
  
After stopping at her room to drop off the dress and asking that all the animals not to lie on it, Daine ran off to Numair's quarters, Ozorne still on her mind.  
  
After knocking, Daine searched for a reason to explain why she had come. The annoying truth was eating at the back of her mind; she missed him. Yes, she'd seen him only yesterday but those times had been so awkward. Numair came to the door. Just seeing Daine, made him smile and his mood was instantly lightened.  
  
"Hello Daine, come on in."  
  
"Actually, do you feel like going riding? I'm not in the mood to be in the castle for the moment." After seeing the look on Numair's face when she mentioned riding, Daine laughed. "All right, walking?"  
  
Numair laughed and agreed, shutting his door. They walked in silence for most of the way, but neither seemed to mind; just the presence of the other was comforting. As they reached the palace's forests, they sat in the shade, and enjoyed the peace that surrounded them. Daine then began a conversation with a sparrow in the tree above, while Numair studied her face. 'Mithros, she's so beautiful.' But, he realized her normal tranquility that came with conversing with an animal was missing from her face, something must be wrong.  
  
"Daine," Numair questioned quietly, "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, no. I just wanted to get out." Daine couldn't tell him the truth of why she wanted him company. It'd be too embarrassing to see his reaction. But he had never made fun of her before; maybe he wouldn't this time either. "Actually, I kind of. Numair! Look out!"  
  
But it was too late, though Numair was powerful; he never would be able to stop the stormwings that were coming at them.  
  
*********************  
  
Daine rested her head in her hands; she just kept reliving the happenings of the last hour in her mind. After warning Numair, the stormwings suddenly changed their target; Daine was whom they were aiming for. But Daine hadn't been the only one to notice this, Numair caught on seconds before they struck.  
  
Sighing Daine thought, 'Stupid man, why couldn't he have let them hit me! Why'd he have to force himself in front of me, taking the blows from their sharp wings?'  
  
Daine's mind clicked back to the scene in the forest. The stormwings had quickly flown away after striking Numair, leaving him bleeding on the forest floor. Daine had been horrified, it had been worse then when she had believed Numair to be dead back in Carthak. Then she hadn't witnessed his "murder", but now she had seen him hurt. Finding it hard to breath, Daine had crawled to Numair resting his head in her lap. While he had fought consciousness, Daine sent out with all her power, messages to the animals in range to get help, from anyone. All the while, Numair just stared at Daine, not saying a word, just looking at her, frightened. She had never seen Numair frightened before and it had scared her. She had just started to reach for his cheek when Alanna and several other knights had stomped into the grove they had been in.  
  
"Daine, the animals." Alanna had broken off when she saw Numair's state. "My gods." Turning to another knights behind her, Alanna shouted, "Quick, go inform Baird that Numair's hurt and we're going to need his assistance!"  
  
The rest was a blur. All Daine remembered now was following everyone in and going to Numair's room, where he now rested on his bed, still unconscious. She was still buried in her thoughts, when Alanna came in and gently rested her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Daine? I don't think it's best for you to be here right now. Numair isn't in the best state."  
  
Daine didn't say anything so Alanna wasn't sure if she heard her or not. "Daine." At this Daine turned around sharply and grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder.  
  
"Alanna, truthfully, how is he?"  
  
Alanna hesitated, taking her eyes off Daine. Finally, when she spoke, she used a gentle voice that Daine rarely heard. "He has a rare case Daine. Usually a stormwing cut is easily mended in a matter of minutes, but there was something different about those stormwings. We found one of their feathers back in the grove, where the two of you were, and I tested it with my magic. The feather seemed as if it was coated in a poison. I know it's strange but if there are more like this Tortal is in a lot of trouble."  
  
Looking back at Numair, Daine simply said, "Alanna, you haven't answered me. Is he going to live?"  
  
After pausing again, Alanna said, "It's hard to say, Daine. We've never dealt with something like this before. All of the healers here have tried to extract the poison from him but nothing seems to work. If it stays in his system." Alanna broke off but Daine knew what she meant to say. Numair was dying and they couldn't fix it.  
  
Suddenly, Daine wondered, "Alanna, why do you think those stormwings tried to attack me in the first place? It's usually not in their nature to do such a thing."  
  
"I was wondering the same thing but I assume that they were sent by the only enemy you have."  
  
Understanding bloomed on Daine, "Ozorne."  
  
Alanna nodded, "It's the only possible answer. Now Daine lets go get something to eat, some healers from Queenscove have come to see Numair and they need their privacy."  
  
Daine silently nodded and allowed Alanna to gently push her from Numair's chamber and steer her towards the Mess Hall. After sitting down at a secluded table, Alanna left to go get Daine some food. Right as she left, Daine received more company.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Perin asked hastily after getting no response from kissing her.  
  
Daine just looked at him shocked, "How can you not know yet? Numair's hurt!"  
  
Perin just glared at her, "Oh right, Numair."  
  
Daine gaped at him then angrily said, "Perin this is no time to be jealous. I'm serious. Numair's d-." She broke off tears filling her eyes. She hadn't admitted to herself yet that it was possible, Numair dying. He had always been there to protect her when she needed it and now he was lying in his room, helpless.  
  
Right before Perin could remark against Daine's tears, a sullen looking king stood up like he had done the week before. Raising his hands for silence, he clearly spoke, "There is sad news today. Our head mage, Master Numair Salmalin, was badly injured this morning and," with a slight pause he added, "isn't looking well." This resulted shocked gasps and terrified squeaks from the dramatic court ladies. "This is no time to celebrate, so there will be no ball next week, or any other until there is good news of Numair."  
  
His last statement caused uproar from the court ladies; you see they had already ordered their dresses. One woman, Lady Eileen, spoke up to the king, "No ball? Why are we being punished because one man has some cuts and bruises?"  
  
Alanna spoke up furiously from the other side of the hall, "That man, as you put it, has saved this kingdom numerous times and it's not just cuts and bruises either, he could die!"  
  
Frightened by Alanna's temper, none of the other court ladies complained. After Alanna's speech, Daine left the hall and went to her rooms. She needed time to think.  
  
Alanna was right, Numair had saved the kingdom with his Gift many times and now when he needed help the most, all people were doing was sending him healers. Daine's mind suddenly remembered what Thayet had told her earlier that day, 'You can't interfere with the gods will,' well she was wrong if the gods decided to take Numair away from her! She knew what she had to do. After arranging her pack, Daine snuck down to the stables and saddled Cloud.  
  
"I hope you're up for a long ride," Daine said aloud to her pony.  
  
'Of course, I was getting sick of being trapped in this stable all day!' After Daine mounted, Cloud sensed her grief. 'What's wrong and where are we going?'  
  
"I'll explain soon enough, first we must hurry to the Grimhold Mountains."  
  
'Grimhold? What's in Grimhold?'  
  
Daine glowered. "Ozorne."  
  
If he had sent those stormwings to kill Daine then he surely knew the antidote. She'd make him tell her, even if she had to rip the words out of his throat herself! With their destination decided, Daine and Cloud rode out while Numair's days to live slowly lessened.  
  
********************************  
  
That's it! That's all your getting for today! Sorry! Lol I hope I made you guys upset with Numair!!!! Wonder what's going to happen to him?!?!? Lol I wonder too I haven't written that far yet! Lol! Well PLEASE PLEASE review I want to get more than 20 for this chapter cuz I really tried on this one! Oh big thanks to Meg and Amy who gave me their first opinions on this chapter and helped me edit it a bit! THANKS GUYS! Lots of luv! Byes! 


	8. Awakenings and Old Enemies

ArizonaBay: hehehehe! I know aren't I the meanest! Well the the cliffy in this chap isn't much better! Well you never know what'll happen with the pairing. Maybe I'll get in a bad mood and kill Numair.. Hmm. The power I have! Hehehe!  
  
Simone: I know! They're my favorite couple! Thanks for you compliments!  
  
LoniGirl: lol your wish is my command! Here you go!  
  
Fire Mage: Omg that is such a good idea! Wow! I never would've thought of that! Hmm. Well the more I think about it I kinda have some bad stuff arranged for Perin but I must say that is a really good idea! Maybe you should make a Perin story too! Lol! Thanks for your help!  
  
Ananya: Wow! You're totally right about that! Thanks so much for your help! Don't worry you will eventually see his sweet side!  
  
MegglesMagoo: Wow, Meg you really have no life! Lol poor smegan! HAHA! You didn't edit this chapter! I wanted to post it right away! Hehehehe bad me!  
  
Lilly Spy of Tortall: lol well here you go! Thanks!  
  
Amanda: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!  
  
Tequila: lol thanks a lot! Well sry it took so long! By the way I love your penname! It's awesome!  
  
Sleepless Dreamz: Lol yay! Almost at my goal! Woo! Thanks! Lol hating Perin is soo easy isn't it?? lol! Geez how many reviews did you give me??? lol  
  
TallemeraRane: You're right it was scary.. Lol a little scared to respond to you! Lol I hate Ozorne! The stupid bastard! Lol  
  
Thekeeperofwords: Huh! I never noticed those mistakes! Thanks a lot! You see that's how I've always pronounced it so I never paid attention to it. I plan on having a ball eventually so don't worry!  
  
Crazyhorsegirl88: Lol! Hmm that's true! But you gotta admit it would really unexpected if Numair died! Hehehehe *grins evilly* guess you'll just have to read and see! Hehehe!  
  
Ok! Here's the next chapter! I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long! It's just that it's summer and all and I've been extremely lazy! Lol! Well enjoy!!  
  
Awakening and Old Enemies  
  
Numair knew what he was doing when he took the stormwings' blows. He had though, 'there's no way I'd allow Daine to get hurt, even if it was a simple stormwing cut.' A simple stormwing cut, Mithros, he had been wrong. He noticed something strange at the first moment the stormwings' feathers cut into his flesh. He had been cut before but this different. It was pure agony! He had struggled to remain conscious so he wouldn't scare Daine, but it was impossible. He felt himself slipping away after only a minute of resisting. The last thing he remembered seeing were Daine's worried eyes looking into his face.  
  
Numair slowly opened his eyes, the prior events still running through his mind. As his eyes cleared, he found he was no longer in the glen that Daine and himself were sitting in but rather his room. Confused, Numair looked around finding no one except a dozing Alanna in his chamber.  
  
Trying to sit up, pain shot through his body, making him wince and grit his teeth. His sudden movements made Alanna wake up. Seeing Numair awake, she rushed to his side.  
  
"No, don't try to get up," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Alanna, how'd I get here?" Numair grumbled in a rough voice. Another sharp pain erupted in Numair's body. Tightly gripping the sheets, Numair waited for it to pass. "What's wrong with me? What happened to those stormwings? Is Daine alright?" Each word was torture on his body, but he pressed his questions anyway.  
  
"Shhh! Please Numair, you're not strong enough!" Alanna said desolately. "You need rest."  
  
"I won't rest until you tell my what's the matter! How can I hurt so much because of a simple stormwing scratch? And don't avoid the question, Alanna!" Numair sternly said without faltering, despite the throbbing throughout his body.  
  
Looking away, Alanna quietly spoke, "Numair, it wasn't simply a simple stormwing scratch, as you put it. This is different. Numair." Alanna broke off and took a deep breath before continuing. "The healers have done everything in their power to heal you. I'm so sorry but you're dying."  
  
Alanna continued with the details but Numair thoughts had turned inward. 'I'm dying.' Numair thought to himself, 'There's so much I haven't accomplished though. Like Daine.' The thought of his magelet snapped him out of his thoughts and he interrupted Alanna.  
  
"Alanna, you never said where Daine was."  
  
For a second time Alanna looked sadly at Numair. The thought made Numair jump to conclusions. "Mithros, she isn't hurt is she? The whole reason I went in front of her is so."  
  
But Alanna didn't let him finish, "Numair! Calm down! No need to get worked up! Daine's fine."  
  
"Oh good. Well could you go get her for me? I need to tell her something." Numair said, relieved, as he settled back into his pillows. "She's not here anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She left."  
  
"Well obviously. I mean where did she go?"  
  
"No one knows, we told her about your case and she took off. My personal opinion though is that she's trying to find Ozorne to discover some way to cure you."  
  
"Ozorne! Alanna, I need to bring her back!" Numair shifted in his bed trying to get up only to hit with nausea. Alanna quickly but gently pushed him back on his bed.  
  
"Are you crazy, man? Do you know what kind of condition your in? Maybe you didn't hear me a few moments ago but you're dying, Numair!"  
  
"Alanna you don't understand. If something happens to her." Numair broke off at the shocked look Alanna was giving him.  
  
"Oh god, Numair." Alanna stopped shaking her head in disbelief at Numair, while she slowly backed away from him.  
  
Confused, Numair asked, "What?"  
  
"Daine, Numair! You're in love with Daine! I'm sorry, Numair, but do you know how old she is? Do you remember how old you are or has poison effected your mind?" Alanna finished, voice filled with disappointment and her violet eyes glaring.  
  
"I know very well how old she is! Do you think I haven't felt guilty about this before! I can't help how I feel! I truly love her!"  
  
At this Alanna's eyes softened, "Well you have some competition with that Perin-fellow. But what Daine sees in that arrogant man is beyond me! I've known you for a while Numair and I can see that you're sincere about this. Just don't do anything rash. Alright?" Seeing Numair nod, Alanna said, "Time for you to rest. I'll be back later." With that Numair closed his eyes and hoped he'd see Daine before it was too late.  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
Daine's bleary eye tried to focus on the landscape in front of her. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she left the palace. Even if she'd tried to rest, she wouldn't have succeeded. Thoughts of Numair kept finding there way into her thoughts no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. His face, his voice, everything they had been through together. Without him, she would have been nothing, just the hired help. And now he was slipping through her fingers right to the Black Gods outstretched arms.  
  
"No," Daine said aloud. "It won't let Him take Numair."  
  
'Who's he?' Cloud curiously asked. Daine sighed and quietly said, 'No one.'  
  
Cloud snorted and said, 'Don't worry I'm sure that we'll get to Ozorne soon enough and your stork-man will be on his feet soon enough.'  
  
Daine stared sadly at her horse's mane. 'We. I've wanted to talk about that, Cloud. I've thought about it and I've decided that as soon as we get to the foot of the Grimhold Mountains, I want to continue on foot alone.'  
  
Cloud stopped moving and sharply turned to glare at Daine, as if telling her there's no way in hell.  
  
'Cloud, I'm serious. First, I'll be able to look for Ozorne easier in hawk- form and I'll be more conspicuous without you. Anyone on lookout will be able to spot me a lot easier if I'm riding a big pony. You know I wouldn't leave you unless I desperately had too.'  
  
Cloud lowered her head, as if thinking. Slowly, Daine forgot she was waiting for an answer and was slowly intoxicated in the beauty of the peaceful sunset before her. When Cloud voice resonated in her mind again, she was slightly shocked.  
  
'Alright, Daine.'  
  
Daine frowned at that response. She was sure that Cloud was going to refuse. 'What?' Daine asked curiously.  
  
'You heard me! For once, your right! You can go on your own only if you promise me one thing.'  
  
'And that is.?'  
  
'Everyday you have to check in on me. I'll stay around the foot of the mountain. Just come fly down to me to reassure me that you're fine. But if you miss a day, I swear I will gallop back to the palace and force an army to come back with me to get you.'  
  
Daine laughed at her horse's protectiveness. 'Agreed. Now let me rub you down before I set off.'  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
Silently, a stormwing sat on a perch staring into pool. Suddenly, a smile stretched over his face.  
  
"Inar!" The stormwing shouted.  
  
A tall blonde shaggy man rushed into the room. "Yes, milord Ozorne?"  
  
"Take warning. We're going to have company from a certain friend of mine. Beware of any odd acting animals as well."  
  
Confused, Inar said, "Of course, Ozorne, but might I ask who's coming?"  
  
Looking again into the pool, Ozorne found the reassurance he needed. "Veralidaine Sarrasri."  
  
((  
  
Well that's it for now! I'm sorry it's so short! Ok in case you're wondering I just wanted to get a few things straight. Numair knows he's dying but he acts like doesn't seem too bothered by it. I made it that way to show how sweet he is! He doesn't even care about how long he has to live! He just wants to see his magelet again! Awwww! Lol! Ok this time I'm hoping for 1 review! I hope that's not too steep! Lol! 


	9. Ruined Plans Quickly Recovered

Hey guys remember me? lol I'm a lazy girl. lol sorry! Well thanks to a fellow author who refuses to give up on me, I have continued the story. I will try a little harder to update more often. Lol just a little though. don't expect much. thanks for reading please review! Oh this chapter isn't that good because I want to get to the next ones.  
  
Lauramichca: well school's hectic this year so I have kinda been paying more attention to that, but my tough semester is almost over so I'm going to try harder to keep up with it. There's also the fact that I don't like writing these chapter. I want to write the juicy stuff. but in order to get there I need to write this stuff! Thanks for your review!  
  
Fire Mage6: lol thanks so much! No Numair this chapter though. sorry! But you will see Perin a tiny bit more and a first time in his POV  
  
Mauraders Magelet: Thanks! Ya I was getting sick of all the other same old D/N stories so I decided to give this a shot!  
  
radcliffe-is-mine: lmao go bake me a pie and I will. nah j/k thanks so much by the way I find that creepily flattered. I hope you like this chappy!  
  
Kit49: Thanks a lot. who knows how Numair will fair. in fact I don't even know. let's see what type of mood I'm in when I write it  
  
Emboss: will I updated. yes it wasn't pronto but hey, you get what you get! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ArizonaBay: Tee hee I know. I love doing stuff like that. lol  
  
Amanda: thanks so much! Lol maybe. maybe not though.  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: lol if you thought it took awhile last time than you're gonna bitch at me bad for this! Lol thanks a bunch for your praise but don't expect a lot from this chapter. it's a failure  
  
TallemeraRane: lol thanks so much I hope you keep reading!  
  
Clarylissa: geez calm down there. you'll see Perin and stuff more. Stories can't be all fluff sometimes u need something to spice it up or to at least make it different from all the other stories out there  
  
DragonDaine: thanks so much! Hey haven't talked to you in awhile! Hope you're well!  
  
Martini: thanks! You know what my nickname is martini lol woah  
  
Inar goggled at Ozorne.  
  
"Veralidaine?" he said in disbelief. "But how, milord? It has been four days since we sent those stormwings after her, surely they must have reached her by now."  
  
Ozorne just smiled evilly at Iran. Iran slowly backed away from him, thinking he had made the mistake of speaking without permission.  
  
"Stop Inar," Ozorne said. "You have not done anything wrong, yet. My pool tells me that Daine never actually received our present, Draper did! He is not whom I was aiming for but a lovely bonus, now he can't come barging in on our fun. It will be much more rewarding to kill that girl myself than having some half-witted stormwing do it for me."  
  
Inar gazed into the pool Ozorne was sitting in front of. 'Pity,' he thought. 'She's very beautiful. Perhaps I will be able to have my way with her before Ozorne kills her.'  
  
"If that is all, milord," Inar said. "I will warn the others."  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
Daine gently landed on a branch of a dying tree in one of Grimhold's small valleys, where she had left her belongings. She was exhausted and the peaceful valley was the perfect place to rest. She'd been flying for the entire day looking for any sign of Ozorne, or anyone for that matter, but she found no one.  
  
'One day wasted," Daine thought angrily. 'I can't waste the time I don't have. Maybe I should have stayed with Numair. It may be his last days.'  
  
Daine sighed, she knew she should be thinking more positive but what happened if she was too late and she never got to say goodbye?  
  
'No!' she thought sharply. 'It is not going to happen! Numair has been in more dangerous situations than this. This is nothing to him.'  
  
Daine transformed into her human form and started to look for a place to set up camp. After deciding on a sheltered area under some large pines, Daine made a small fire pit and began clearing a small area where she could lay out her bedroll. Once finished cleaning, she made her herself a small dinner of travelers bread and cheese she had brought with her. Daine was just beginning to straighten out her belongings when sudden exhaustion hit and forced her to tiredly climb into her bedroll. She quickly fell asleep to the soothing songs of the owls and crickets around her, without noticing that they were warning her of group of men who were silently surrounding her makeshift camp, awaiting sleep to take her.  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
Perin awoke in his small room feeling quite refreshed and happy, even though the night before had been a rough one.  
  
'He had to cancel the ball didn't he,' Perin thought viciously. 'The one time I had a full proof plan and the idiot mage has to get himself sick.'  
  
Perin sighed as he got out of his bed and began to change into his clothing for the day. Once fully dressed he headed towards the privy.  
  
While neatening his hair, Perin's mind scrambled for new ideas.  
  
'I need a new plan now,' he thought as he progressed to washing his face. 'She's not going to be easy. She proved on my first attempt when I kissed her. Maybe it is time for a different approach. A new Perin maybe.' Perin grinned at his reflection in the mirror. 'Perfect. I will be so charming and sweet she will practically beg to become my lover.'  
  
Satisfied with his idea, Perin quickly left his rooms to find Daine. When he reached her rooms, he found her door open as usual to let the animals in, but when he entered, it wasn't Daine inside.  
  
"Oh, hello Perin," Alanna said, not facing Perin but rather shuffling through papers on Daine's desk. "I knew you would be around sooner or later."  
  
Perin put on a fake smile. "Good morning Lioness," he said with a short bow. "If you don't mind me asking why are you here and where is my Daine?"  
  
Alanna finally faced Perin, and matched Perin's untrue smile with her own. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Daine has run off."  
  
"What?" Perin said outraged. 'How can my plan work if she's not even here!' he thought furiously.  
  
Alanna paused for a moment shocked. She hadn't thought he would have actually cared. "You heard me. As you probably know, Numair Salmalin is currently in a bad state. Since Daine is such a close friend to Numair, my theory is that she decided to run off to either get revenge on those who hurt him or to find a cure," Alanna finished in a flat voice. "The reason I'm here is that I'm searching to see if she was considerate enough to leave me a note! It's the least she could do. You would think she'd understand how worried we all are."  
  
Perin's face noticeably darkened at the mention on Numair, which Alanna took note of.  
  
'This is the second time that Salmalin has interrupted my plans,' Perin thought. Just then, he noticed that Alanna was awaiting a response from him. Quickly recovering, he tried his hardest to sound deeply worried as he responded, "Mithros, what are we to do? Perhaps I should go out looking for her! But what if she is just calming down and comes back? Who would comfort her?"  
  
Alanna turned back to Daine's disheveled desk, while rolling her eyes. "Oh my Perin. You shouldn't go then! Yes, whoever would comfort her besides you! It's not like Numair has any other worried friends."  
  
Perin heard her sarcasm but ignored it. "You are quite right Alanna. Thank you for your help and news. Excuse me, I need to be alone." With that, Perin quickly left with a grin on his face as he caught a glimpse of the glare the Lioness was giving him.  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
Five men swiftly approached the sleeping Daine. All were dressed in no more than a loincloth except for one in the lead of the group.  
  
"Quickly men, gather her belongings and pick her up," Inar said in a hushed voice. "That sleeping drought won't last long, she didn't eat much of the bread."  
  
The tallest of the group, a middle-aged burly man stooped down and carelessly threw Daine over his shoulder, holding only her feet to make sure she didn't fall completely. The other four neatly put out her fire and covered whatever tracks Daine had made.  
  
"Good," Inar said. "With the girl flying so much, this is the only place she has landed. There will be no proof she was even in these mountains. Not even the king himself can save you now, my dear," he said gently while running his fingers through Daine's mass of curls. 


	10. Imprisoned

**_My my… do you all even remember me? It's probably been around almost half a year or more since I've updated this story, but I recently got a review and totally brought back my motivation to write again! So once again…I introduce you to the newest chapter of Revealed. Enjoy it while you can, who knows when the next chapter will be up._**

**_What's happened previously:_** **_All right. It's been awhile since I've updated and this way you don't need to go back and try to remember what's going on in this story. Well, Numair's dying because of Ozorne's poison stormwing and Daine's trying to find Ozorne to get the cure and save Numair. Just last chapter Daine was kidnapped and is now being brought to Ozorne. And yes, Daine is with Perin._**

**_  
_**The next morning, Daine slowly opened her eyes, only to snap them shut again. Exhaustion was still upon her. Daine knew she had overslept but she could not even gather enough effort to get up. Trying to escape the light still peaking in from her eyelids, she slowly tried to flip over and bury her face in her pillow, only to realize she couldn't. Opening her eyes, she gasped sharply, for she was no longer in her peaceful valley.

As Daine's breath grew shallower, she took in her new surroundings. She was trapped. Trapped in a small cell that was more or less a closet, big enough for the flimsy cot she lay upon, a bench on the other side of the room and a small window allowing several rays of light to protrude in.

Looking down, she took note of the ropes cutting into her skin. 'Nice knot', Daine thought grimly as she tugged ineffectively on the ropes.

Daine then laughed at her foolishness. All she had to do to get out was to transform. As she tried to concentrate on the form of a mouse, she found it impossible. Her mind was so hazy. Daine flopped back on her cot, after what seemed an hour of unsuccessful shape shifting. Exhausted, Daine slowly closed her eyes and began to dream as peacefully as one who's been taken prisoner can.

Alanna woke up suddenly in the chair she had been resting in, in Numair's room. Wondering what awoke her, Alanna sharply turned towards Numair's bed only to stop short when sudden pain in her neck hit her.

Trying to work out the kinks in her neck with her hands, Alanna thought, 'Well serves me right for being too caring of a patient and falling asleep in a blasted chair.'

But she quickly forgot about her pain, as she saw Numair's state. He no longer was resting as he was for the past few days. Now he was staring at the ceiling while on his back, deliriously muttering to himself. His clothes were soaked with sweat.

Alanna quickly rushed to his side to discover his condition was beyond her helping. Slowly, Alanna released Numair's hand and stepped back in disbelief. It wasn't until now that she truly felt Numair could die from the poison that ran through his veins. He was Numair, the black mage, the most powerful man in Tortal and possibly the world. But there he was, simply lying on his bed, mumbling inaudibly, dying slowly.

As Alanna poured some of her magic into Numair, hoping it would lower his fever slightly, she sent out a silent plea, "Please, hurry Daine."

Daine remained on her cot, disgusted with her inability to change.

She felt the rumbling in her stomach but she simply murmured to it, "You don't deserve to be fed, not like I have anything to give you."

As soon as she spoke, a rustling came from outside her door. With a loud click of a lock being undone and a loud creak, her cell door slowly opened. Daine glared at the door, hoping to recognize her capturer. A tall man slinked in and shut the door behind him. Seeing Daine was awake, he walked over to her and ran his fingers down her soft face.

"So, my beauty awakens."

Daine jerked her head out of the blonde man's reach. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"So many questions, my dear," the man said as he toyed with a loose brown curl that had fallen out of Daine's ponytail. Again, Daine tried to wiggle out of his reach, but the tight ropes didn't allow it.

"Who are you?" Daine demanded forcefully this time.

With a smile and a mock bow, the blonde man said, "Inar Hadensra at your service and to answer you're other question, you're in the cozy home of my lord Ozorne. Now if you promise to be good, I'll cut your binds so you can eat." Without waiting for Daine's word, Inar pulled out a very threatening blade from his belt and began to saw the knots that tied near Daine's wrist.

"Ozorne…" Daine whispered.

Inar sheathed his dagger once finished with his cutting and continued with a smirk, "I'm sorry we're not your precious Draper, but he seems to be a little under the weather, shall we say, so I'll have to do."

Daine's stopped fidgeting under the man's touch. "Numair. How do you know about him?" Suddenly everything clicked into place in Daine's mind. "Ozorne. You. You sent the stormwings."

"Well, I personally didn't send them, my lord did, but yes I was a help in the plan." Inar then lowered his face close to Daine's. "Do you want to know a secret? Those stormwings were supposed to kill you, but I'm glad they didn't. I supposed that answers you're last question. What do we want with you? Well, I suppose Ozorne and I have ideas. All I know is that until Ozorne decides what he wants to do with you, you belong to me."

Daine felt like retching as Inar breathed softly on her face as he spoke. But when he closed the space between then did she act. Just as his lips grazed hers, Daine pictured herself having bear-like strength and she threw Inar against the wall. Daine wished she hadn't as soon as she did. The instant Inar flew across the room, Daine was hit with horrendous pain, as if her entire body was being twisted in every direction at the same time. Inar rose with a red color of magic engulfing him.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that. There is no mage to protect you now, wench."

'Numair,' Daine thought as Inar spoke of her ill friend, 'I let you down. Forgive me.'

With that, Daine forgot about stopping Inar. Instead, she thought of the time when Numair and her discovered she could transform completely. It had been a shock for both of them. They had been off for one of their lesson/picnics in the Royal Forest and every time Daine tried to speak with a crow that was in pain, it would fly out of her range. Finally, fed up, Daine tried to calm the crow by taking on some of its features but then by accident took them all on. Numair had been so proud of her then. They skipped the rest of the lesson that day. Instead, Numair transformed into his hawk form and together they flew over Corus until the last ounce of sunlight had been drained from the sky.

Daine sighed, heavily and opened her eyes. She noticed Inar coming towards her slowly from where she had thrown him. 'I guess I had more strength than I thought,' Daine thought as she noticed Inar's new limp. Inar finally reached her, as she waited for what she couldn't avoid any longer. Tears slowly began flowing down her cheeks, as she realized that she had failed and that her truest friend was going to die. She had lost all her strength and hope. Suddenly, the world around her turned black. Inar and her tight cell disappeared.

"Daine. Come on get up!"

Daine smiled and flopped onto her back, while snuggling deeper into her folds of blankets and feather pillow.

"Daine! Honestly, you're just as bad as you used to be!"

Recognizing the joking sharp tone, Daine opened her eyes.

After blinking a few times in disbelief, she whispered to the figure above her, "Mother?"


End file.
